thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin War
|- | |- | Other Participants: *'NATO' *'North American Assassin Brotherhood' |- | Famous Battle's: *'Attack on Blackpool' |} A War begun by Aasim Ibn-La'Ahad who had plans to remove the United Order; though Aasim's plans where infact altered by Andrew which led to an all-out war causing massive bloodshed between Civilians, the Original Assassins and the United Assassin's; while the war was started by Aasim in truth it was caused by Andrew; however the war was cast off by the Public as a Terrorist engagement between two different Terrorist groups and NATO eventually attempted to end the war using Military power; but due to the Assassin's influence on both sides the NATO Force's where never able to locate or destroy Assassin command points due to being too well hidden - the Assassin War was only a short conflict between the United Assassin order and the Original Assassin Order. 1959 Battle of Blackpool The Battle of Blackpool was caused by Andrew Peterson though its believed by everyone to be caused by Aasim Ibn-La'Ahad who's intentions where to reclaim terristory formerly under the Original Order's control before 1943. The Battle saw the deaths of alot of civilian lives, Aasim gave the command to cease the attack upon spotting Jason Johnson however but abondoned Andrew Peterson after realizing he will be a cause for the destruction. Upon being abondoned; Andrew left for Italy and caused a massive revolt within the Original Order further breaking the Original Order's influence by seperating the Italian Assassin's from the Original Order forming another Assassin Guild. Mission to Venice Jason Johnson left Blackpool after the Battle was over and spent many Months within Venice to learn about the problems between the Original Order and the United Order; but discovered the Italians formed a new Order to break away from the Original Order. Mission to Rome In June 1959 Antonio Auditore left to visit his homeland to learn about possible ways of ending the Assassin War; but he discovered the war was only going to become more complicated. Duel in Venice In June 1959 Andrew had sent his Assassin's to locate Jason Johnson who they where alerted about being within Italy; Andrew sent Leonardo and his Apprentice; Maria to locate Jason within Venice. Upon locating Jason; Maria was forced to fight Jason hile she was still untrained in fighting and clearly no match against Jason. Jason was injured by a gunshot from Leonardo who explained it was his only time he was giving Maria aid in anything; though even injured Maria was unable to defeat him until he callapsed but by this time she stopped attempting to fight causing Andrew upon his arrival to stab her; then upon Antonio's arrival Andrew and Antonio started fighting; but Andrew was forced to flee before he could finish Antonio due to being alerted to some problems, this allowed Antonio to take; Maria, Jason, Hope and David back to Britain. 1960 Assassination Attempt on Antonio Auditore Information Pending........... 1961-1963 Events Information Pending..... Category:Wars